


The Scoop - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

by SeeNashWrite



Series: SeeNashWrite: The Best of the Shorts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeNashWrite/pseuds/SeeNashWrite
Summary: For my 300th follower celebration at Tumblr this summer, I asked the Nashooligans for three words upon which to build anything from a drabble to a dissertation. The catch? Those three words had to make me cringe. Some really nailed it, some were unsure, and some just flat-out used things that make me *personally* cringe, but regardless, well… as they might say in Sparta, this was madness.This bit's words? Bunker's Oz Portal





	The Scoop - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

It wasn’t so much the flying monkeys, as it was the monkey poop.

Dean had taken a liking to a few of them, as  _they_ had taken to detailing Baby after he’d only shown them once how he liked things done - he could see his face shining in the hood in no time. Another would nod at his requests for specific screwdrivers and wrenches, always passing the correct one to him whilst he was rolled underneath. Hell, they even fetched him beer.

Sam took the last beer out of spite, and then he scooped.

Castiel palled around with another group, the topic of wing spread and flight distance hammered out on long sheets of butcher’s paper he’d blinked out to get, taking up an entire table in the library. Because Castiel was apparently fluent in all primate grunts. Came in handy during mankind’s evolutionary process, he’d explained.

Sam “accidentally” ripped a corner when they were on the roof, showing off their loop-de-loos for the applauding angel - afterwards, he scooped.

There were a couple who tried to make friends with him, reached for books, and he screamed at them so furiously, they leapt to the tops of bookcases, fussing back at him for over half an hour. Once they saw he was distracted with research - as Sam was the only one interested in finding a solution to the sudden reappearance of the portal - they vacated the premises, making sure to vacate themselves en route. Atop Sam’s head.

It was at that moment Sam opted to get the key, open the doors - something they’d been hesitant to do over the course of that week in zoological perdition - but first he laid a trail of every piece of fruit that was left in the kitchen, then Cheerios (honey nut, the  _only_ acceptable kind) once he’d run out of fruit, all the way through the bunker, into the garage.

And then Sam scooped up his favorite double barrel and around two dozen shells.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is fuel! Let me know if you enjoyed. -Nash


End file.
